Why Don't We Do It On The Road?
by AngelChase
Summary: Donna and Kelso are on their way to California


Why Don't We Do It On the Road?  
  
by AngelChase  
  
Contact: angelchase2001@yahoo.com  
  
Fandom: That 70s Show  
  
Pairing: Donna/Kelso  
  
Spoilers: End of season 4 - then AU  
  
Summary: Donna and Kelso are on their way to California  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Thanks to Ambs for the beta.  
  
Donna looked at mini market from the passenger seat. They had left Wisconsin behind half an hour ago. Kelso was in full road trip mood: loud music, head banging to the beat and junk food. She hadn't had much time to think about everything that she had left behind. Besides, trying to make Kelso understand that there would be no sex on the road had occupied most of their talking time.  
  
It was only then, sitting alone while he visited the John that she had found a short time to evaluate her decision. She was leaving everything she knew, everyone she loved. She let out a melancholic sigh and decided the go back to the magazine she had found under the seat. She really didn't want to think at all.  
  
The sound of the driver's door opening got her attention. Her road trip mate dropped a brown bag with all sorts of junk food. Another bag with coke bottles followed. The tall and clumsy guy went back to his seat. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. She raised an eyebrow and waited for whatever he would say.  
  
"Man, I really needed to pee," he smiled and nodded. "Are you sure you don't need to? 'Cause you don't know where we will find another gas station in the long road to California," he added even more enthusiasm when he mentioned the place of destination. "We'll get there just in time to see the first hot chicks arriving at the beach."  
  
"I'm fine," Donna said, disregarding his last comment.  
  
"Want a candy bar?" He took one out of the bag and placed it right in front of her, almost shoving it on her face.  
  
"Thanks," she said taking the candy from his hand and putting it to the side, not really wanting to eat it but surely wanting to keep it away from him.  
  
"So what now?" he asked. She looked at him, confused.  
  
"Music?" he said. "What music now?"  
  
"Whatever you want to hear is fine," she said, trying not to get into a music discussion with Kelso, who seemed too enthusiastic about the road trip for her taste.  
  
"Donna, Donna," Kelso said with disappointment. "You have to change that attitude. This is fun," he said, pointing at them and the junk food around them. "You don't want to piss, you don't want to eat, you don't want to have sex on the road! That's so wrong for the road trip spirit," he told her.  
  
She stopped her hands from going directly to his neck to strangle him. She took a deep breath and then spoke up, in the softest tone her very little patience allowed her to use.  
  
"This…" she pointed at the food, at him, then at herself- "…is not a road trip." Kelso frowned, but remained silent. He distinguished the tone Donna used when she was pissed. "This is me leaving everything I know. This is me leaving with YOU of all people."  
  
Kelso looked at her, seeming disturbed by the emphasis on her reference to him. "Well, it's not the worst thing in the world either. Forgive me for trying to have a good time." He sat straight on his seat and started the engine. He kept the radio off and started driving away.  
  
Donna sighed, admitting to herself she had over reacted. "Look, I'm sorry," she said. "You were trying to make this fun and I'm just being a bitch."  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eye but remained silent.  
  
"Kelso?" She said in a soft apologetic tone.  
  
His eyes still fixed on the road.  
  
"Kelso!" She raised her voice slightly.  
  
He twitched his mouth but he kept looking straight ahead.  
  
"Kelso…" She tried a sexy tone this time. She moved on the seat, resting on her side and looking at him as she crossed her legs slowly. Still, he didn't reply, though he couldn't avoid looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Let me make it up to you," she said. "Why don't we do it on the road?" she whispered.  
  
He stepped on the break, not really caring if there was another car behind them. He turned to look at Donna with eyes wide opened. "Really?"  
  
She laughed and sat up straight. "No. Not really. But at least you're talking to me now."  
  
"Bitch," he said. "That's a cruel joke."  
  
"I know," Donna said. "How can I make it up to you?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
